<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129376">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns'>Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Principal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Triple Drabble, Waking Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte wants Ange to stay until dawn. In compromise, a promise is made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ange le Carré/Princess | Charlotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she eased out of sleep, she felt cold. The soft silk sheets were still over her, but the bed felt wrong. Empty.</p><p>Her eyes opened slowly. She blinked out the bleariness. Enough to see in the dim light, a figure beside the bed.</p><p>"Leaving so soon?" she yawned.</p><p>Ange, mostly dressed, turned to her with a thin smile. "It's nearly half-past three."</p><p>"Is it?" Charlotte blinked again, and strained to see the clock on the wall of her room. "Hm. I'd hoped to be wakened by the dawn, with you still here."</p><p>Ange's smile widened just a trace. "Sadly, that cannot be today. I must return to my room, before Dorothy misses me."</p><p>"She can miss you all she wants," Charlotte pouted. "Stay."</p><p>"Princess ...."</p><p>Charlotte stretched out an arm, grasping toward Ange. She came up short, and flumphed to the mattress with a pathetic whimper. "Stay," she repeated.</p><p>Ange knelt down beside the bed, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Princess?"</p><p>Charlotte glanced up, still pouting. "What?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>The pout vanished, replaced by a beaming grin, and red cheeks. "And I you."</p><p>Ange leaned close, allowing her lips to brush Charlotte's.</p><p>When the kiss broke, Charlotte's eyes were open wide, glimmering in the dim light. "I still wish you could stay."</p><p>"As do I. Well, we've a holiday coming up. We can, perhaps, sneak off to Casablanca, alone. We'll not even have to leave the bed the entire time."</p><p>Charlotte's grin widened. "I'd like that."</p><p>"Then it's settled," Ange said, standing back up.</p><p>"Yes. Well, until tonight then, my dearest."</p><p>"Until tonight. Fare well, Princess."</p><p>Charlotte watched as Ange walked to the window, opened it, and climbed out. A greenish glow enveloped her body, and she floated off, as though she had never been in the room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>